


The Couch

by Peppsta



Series: Lets hurt Tobirama [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hashirama is a good bro, Hurt Tobirama, M/M, Protective Hashirama, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, and made it gay, anyway, but dont worry, but then madara uchiha waltzed into my fanfic, literally everyone is protective in this, the gayness will follow, this was supposed to be very brotherly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppsta/pseuds/Peppsta
Summary: After returning from a tiring mission, Tobirama decided to crash on his brother's couch.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Lets hurt Tobirama [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773670
Comments: 13
Kudos: 277





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's me again. And you know what that means. Another round of "lets hurt Tobirama"   
> The last fic was also about sleep I think this is my tired brain yelling at me to finally get a good nights rest.   
> But have fun :D

It had been a tiring day. At nightfall, he came back from an exhausting mission, leaving Tobirama’s Chakra resources running unbelievably thin. Dragging his feet through the dirty street, he thought about the mission, he had just left behind.

They all had thought it to be a fairly easy ambassador mission into a foreign country, trying to bind them as allies. The negotiations had been quick, giving him time to explore the town he was staying in. 

He had strolled around a small market, looking for some souvenirs, his brother always requested, when he left to go somewhere foreign. Tobirama had decided to buy a little dancing tree, with ginormous eyes for Hashirama. For Touka’s present, he had set his eyes on a small comb, which could easily be transformed into a weapon. He knew how much his cousin loved small, easy to hide, weapons. For his sister in law, Tobirama had found a pair of ancient looking brushes, combined with a fancy looking case for them.   
Satisfied with his presents, they had been put in a little bag made out of colourful fabric. After finishing his shopping, he met up with his team to relax for the evening and talk about their departure tomorrow. 

It had all gone too well. The next morning, after they had bid farewell to their hosts, they quickly left. Then everything went to hell. 

They had been an ambush waiting for them. No one knew if the king of the country, they just had visited, ordered this attack, or if they had no connection to each other at all. Yet, feeling relaxed and refreshed from the uncomplicated negotiations and the quiet evening with his team, they had no problem fighting off their attackers. They had quickly deemed the hardship to be over but for the entire time of their way back, the attacks haven’t been decreasing, leaving them all exhausted and drained when they finally arrived back in Konoha. 

Tobirama had send his comrades home, they deserved their sleep, while he was on his way to his brother’s house. It was already dark, and he wanted to give up his report as soon as possible, so Tobirama decided to visit his brother for work relating affairs in a non-working environment. It wasn’t the first time they had done this.

His body ached all over and he hoped Hashirama would accept his protocol fairly quickly and then let him go to bed. Knowing the way to his brother’s house by heart, he arrived there without any troubles. Softly knocking on the door, Tobirama hoped, they weren’t asleep already. The last thing he wanted to do was waking up his brother and his sister in law. They needed the rest. After a few seconds, the door was opened and Hashirama stood in front of him. 

A broad smile suddenly appeared on his face, leaving his eyes and the corners of his mouth, all wrinkled up. Normally he could easily escape Hashirama’s bone-crushing hugs, but due to the circumstances, he just let it happen. 

“Brother… you’re crushing me…” Tobirama croaked, when lifted into the air, feet leaving the ground, just to hover slightly above the sandy underground. Feeling his rips stain against his brother’s arms, he at least tried to get his arms out.

“Let me hug you, Tobi! We haven’t seen each other in a while!” His older brother quickly pouted. “I was gone for three days, Hashirama.” Tobirama chuckled after he was safely put back onto the earth.

Hashirama pushed him back an arm’s length, mustering him up and down, leaving Tobirama time to glance into the house. He could detect three well known figures, all sitting around a table, which was scattered with papers… not papers… card. They had been playing cards. 

“Brother, are you gambling again?” A stern look graced Tobirama’s face, looking at his brother with one eyebrow raised. Hashirama blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, kinda.” He quickly shook his little brother’s shoulders. “But it’s just with Touka, Mito and Madara. So, it’s harmless.” He tried to talk himself out of the matter, but everyone knew how brutal Touka was, when the topic was gambling. If Hashirama loses anything tonight, Touka will keep it. Mercilessly. Tobirama just shook his head, his brother was old enough to make his own decisions and live with the consequences.

“Anyway.” He exclaimed, fishing around his back for several scrolls. “I wanted to bring you the report of my mission. It went fairly well. The king quickly agreed on becoming our ally, giving me time to bring you this.” With this, he pulled out the colourful little bag and he heard Hashirama gasp slightly. 

“Presents!” He heard Touka yell from the inside. Tobirama grinned, and pulled them all out, one by one.

“Don’t you want to invite your brother inside, oh husband of mine?” Mito sighed, after only seeing Hashirama’s back for the last few minutes. Madara snickered. “It’s supposed to start to rain soon, so you can just let him stand outside, a little rain won’t hurt him, I’m sure.”

Hashirama turned his hand and looked at Madara with his well-known puppy dog eyes. “Madaraaaaa, I thought, you two were getting along now!” 

“He’s just sad, I didn’t get a present for him.” Tobirama answered, shooting Madara a smug glare. Anyway, Hashirama quickly stepped aside, letting his brother into the warm house. It has been getting colder and colder, so Tobirama was thankful for the opportunity to warm up. He placed the bags gently on the table, trying not to disturb the card game, which was going on. He saw a lot of money sitting on Touka’s and Madara’s side. Hashirama’s side of the table just looked incredibly sad. There were a lot of cards scattered around, but no money was seen. Sighing, he shook his head and handed his brother the protocol scrolls. “You can read them tomorrow.” He told his older brother. 

At first, he handed an orange coloured bag, with various red and yellow stripes on it, to Mito, placing it gently in her open hands. She opened it and a small gasp was heard. “Oh Tobirama, you shouldn’t have. They look beautiful.” Mito exclaimed, standing up, hugging him. “I’ve heard you complaining about your old brushes a few weeks ago and the lady selling these told me they were of the highest quality of their land.” She thanked him again and told him she will try them out tomorrow. Carefully she held up the case with a smile on her face and placed them inside. 

The next bag he pulled up, was green with black vines decorating the fabric. Tobirama could feels Hashirama’s stare in his back, waiting for his present. “This is for Touka.” A disappointing sigh could be heard from behind him. “Don’t worry, Hashirama. You will get your present.” Touka stood up and gratefully took the small bag into her hands. She opened it carefully, trying not to break anything. 

“A comb? Really?” She asked, lifting an eyebrow up. The two of them were remarkably close, so she expected Tobirama to think further than just… a comb. “Oh, Touka, do you really think, I’d buy you just a comb? Try the switch.” Tobirama grinned, leaning on the table, half sitting on it. He thought his legs were about to give out from the all-consuming feeling of tiredness. He felt so much heavier than when he arrived in Konoha. Touka pushed the small switch and the ordinary wooden comb transformed into a deadly weapon, with various knives sticking out of it. “Oh. Ohohohoh. This is great! That’s… wow!” Touka laughed, twirling the weapon around in her hand. “I should have known, little cousin. You could never disappoint me.” Both shared a mutual smile and nod. 

The last bag was red with brown circles all across the soft material. “And finally, this is for you, brother.” He gently put the bag in Hashirama’s waiting hands. Carefully he opened the gift, squealing when he saw it. 

“It’s so cute!” He put the little tree with arms and legs on the table and happily stared at it. “You are missing the best part.” Tobirama added and let a little bit of his remaining Chakra flow into the toy. Everyone giggled when the tree started dancing. Even Madara seemed to enjoy it. Suddenly there were two strong arms circling him. His brother squashed his face into the white hair of Tobirama and thanked him endlessly. Tobirama had known how much his brother was going to like something as useless and childish as a dancing tree. 

“So, my job is done here.” Tobirama clapped his hands, freeing himself from his brother’s gasp. “I didn’t want to interrupt anymore, and I really do need my sleep.” Tobirama stopped. “Oh, before I forget it, can I talk to you in private, for a second, Hashirama?” He suddenly asked very seriously. His brother nodded quickly and led them into the kitchen.  
“What’s wrong.” His brother asked, suddenly genuinely concerned. “Are you hurt? I swear on everything, if you need to go to the hospital, but you thought you had to bring the report and the present here beforehand I’m going to ground you!” He poked him softly in the chest with is index finger.

Tobirama raised his hands up in defence. “No, don’t worry. But listed.” He sighed. “On our way back, we were under constant attack. I don’t know if the king ordered it, or if it was unrelated… I just thought you should know.” Madara rubbed his eyes, willing the tiredness away. “I will look into it tomorrow, it will be the first thing I’ll do.” Tobirama promised, after the finger was lowered. 

“No, no, no, no! You are going to rest first! You just came back from a mission and it’s already late. Just crash here for tonight. We’ll even try to be quiet. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” 

Tobirama sighed. “No, that won’t be necessary. I’ll just walk home, it’s not that far away.” In that exact moment, the room lit up and only a second later a loud crashing sound could be heard. A thunderstorm. And of course, it started raining instantly. 

Hashirama put an arm around him, bumping their foreheads together. “Then I’ll just order you, as your Hokage, to stay here for tonight. I’m just concerned for the safety of one of my villagers.” 

“Sometimes, I hate you, brother.” Tobirama said mockingly. “But I’ll take the couch.” He was already starting to leave, but his brother quickly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from exiting the kitchen. 

“Look, I just want you to know, in case those attackers were after… you… I mean… you can always call for me tonight, ok? No matter what’s going on. Touka and Madara will probably sleep here too, depending on how much they’ll drink tonight. I just want you to know, you are safe here.” Hashirama looked him dead in the eye, he was serious.

“Of course. I know.” Tobirama nodded tiredly, feeling the exhaustion weigh down his body. “I’ll call if I need something.” With that, the younger Senju left the kitchen and strolled into the living room and flopped onto the couch, like a dead fish. He turned his head around, so he looked at the backrest of the couch and blindly grabbed for the blanket, which he knew was lying around somewhere on the couch. With a big yawn, he covered himself with the softer cover and quickly fell asleep, listening to the dull voices in the next room.


	2. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, welcome back and with that I hope you'll enjoy! If you have the time, I'd appreciate some Kudos, comments or bookmarks!

Hashirama stood in front of the closed door, his brother just disappeared in. Slowly, he raised his hand and silently put it on the wooden frame before him. The familiar surface of wood felt nice under Hashirama’s palm. He was worrying for his brother’s safety. 

Tobirama was a skilled fighter but the second he had crossed the border to Konoha, Hashirama noticed his low Chakra. Normally his Chakra was clam and at the same time there was a feeling of danger behind it, like the water, which is just about to cascade down a waterfall, but now it felt more like a little stream running down the dirty streets on a rainy night. 

Hashirama was thankful his brother was too tired to discuss and argue with him. They both knew, the younger Senju would have won. 

He was still worried about him. Hearing about his brother being attack on a supposedly peaceful mission made his stomach twist. Making a mental note to check on the king, they just had contact with, and look up his past, he had to make sure, his new ally would pose no threat to his loved ones and his village. Sighing Hashirama put his head against the door in front of him. He could feel his brother’s Chakra restoring, showing he’s fallen asleep. Opening the door slightly, he peaked inside. He just wanted to make sure everything was all right. There was nothing wrong with taking precautions, after all. 

Being an elder brother was hard, Hashirama decided, pushing himself away from the door, quickly hurrying back to his guests.

He found them chatting quietly, turning their heads, when he came back in. 

“Finished tucking your brother into bed then, Hashirama?” Madara asked mockingly, putting his cards back in his hand, ready to continue playing. 

“Oh, you are just jealous he would let me do it, while you are still dreaming of it.” Hashirama knew how to push Madara’s buttons, being aware of his friends crush on his brother. Everybody was aware of it, except Madara and Tobirama, which lead the entirety of Konoha into despair, seeing the two dance and prance around each other. The whole table chuckled at seeing a slight blush cover his cheeks. It could have been from the alcohol they had been drinking the whole night, but they knew better.

“Pffffft, I would never… I… shut up, Hashirama.” Madara tried to talk his way out, while the colour of his head changed into the one of a tomato. “Let’s just continue playing. I’m on a winning streak and I won’t let you distract us, just because you are scared of losing, Idiot!”

Hashirama chuckled and pulled his cards into his hands, frowning when remembering how terrible they were. 

A few drinks later and Hashirama was screaming against Touka and Madara, who demanded their money, which they had fairly won. “Come on, this was supposed to be friendly! You don’t want to take money away from an old man!” Hashirama wailed, putting his right hand on his back, standing up in a hunched position.

“I’m not demanding money from an old man, I’m demanding the money, the Hokage owns me!” Touka screamed, pointing her finger at her cousin, holding out an empty hand. Mito was sitting at the table, smiling with her arms folded over her chest. It seemed like she enjoyed watching her husband struggle. Sighing sadly, Hashirama motioned for Madara and Touka to follow him. He didn’t have all his money stored in his pockets, after all. 

Putting his finger to his lips, telling his two guests to be quiet, as they passed through the living room, where Tobirama was sleeping at. All three of them made their way halfway through the room, when Hashirama saw Madara staring at his brother.

“Oh my God, Madara! Can you stop staring at my brother, while he is sleeping! You are such a pervert” Hashirama hissed, trying to stay quiet. “Yeah, Uchiha, that’s rude.” Touka added, trying to stifle her laughter. 

Madara turned his head gasping, his face turning red again. There wasn’t much you could see of his face, due to the mane he called hair, covering half of his face and the darkness around them. The blush was visible anyway, it seemed like he was glowing in the dark. 

“I was not… You… I was just trying… Shut up!” Madara whispered back harshly, trying not to wake up the sleeping Senju, who was only a few meters away from them. “I’m not a pervert. It’s not my fault he’s lying there… like ‘this’” He pointed at the lying figure on the couch. 

Tobirama way laying on his back, left leg dangling down from the side of the couch. His left arm was resting on his chest, while his right arm was covering his eyes. His right leg was positioned, so his ankle would touch his thigh, leaning his leg against the back rest of the couch. The blanket had slipped from his torso, now only covering his legs and right foot, the knee of the right leg and the foot of the left leg were exposed to the warm air, surrounding them. But what Madara was talking about was the fact that his shirt had inched up a little bit revealing the stomach of Tobirama. Madara was still staring at the muscled, which were exposed to him.

“Madara Uchiha, this is my little brother you are talking about here!” Hashirama poked Madara with his finger in his chest, making the other man flinch. “I’m not doing anything, I’m just looking!” Madara tried to defend himself, lifting his hands up. Suddenly there was groaning on Tobirama’s side and he started to move. 

The three of them became incredibly quiet, trying to stand as still as they could. They all let out their breath, when Tobirama only turned around, showing them his back. A soft sigh could be heard from the sleeping Senju. Of course, Madara took the chance to look at the ‘back’ of Tobirama. Now it was enough for Touka too and she slapped his arm. 

“Stop staring at my cousin’s ass!” She gasped and took out the comb, she just received. 

Before anything else happened Madara stared out of the window, which was set on their right side. Quickly he pulled Touka and Hashirama behind the wall of a wardrobe. 

“What are you-?” Hashirama was interrupted when Madara slapped his hand onto his mouth. The older Senju was confused and wanted to add something to his outrage, but when he noticed the Uchiha’s Sharingan was activated, he quickly let it be.

“I just saw a few people move in front of the window.” Madara whispered, looking through the walls with his Sharingan, trying to detect them again. Hashirama closed his eyes, spreading his Chakra out to sense any form of danger. 

There.

Six more or less powerful Chakras had circled his house. “I feel them, it’s six of them, they have surrounded the house.” He opened his eyes again, looking at his friend and cousin. 

“I see them too.” Madara whispered, still looking around the room. 

“I’ll get Mito.” Touka said and hurried out of the room, as silently as a cat. The two men heard whispers next room and a few seconds later, two crouched women entered the room. Hashirama noticed that his wife had brought her new set of brushes and a few seals with her. She was ready.

“What do they want?” Mito asked looking worriedly at the still sleeping form of her brother in law. Hashirama sighed and pinched his nose. 

“Earlier, when Tobirama wanted to talk to me in private, he explained that he and his team had been attacked on their way back to the village. Constantly. He doesn’t know who it was, but apparently it didn’t stop until they’ve reached the village.”

Madara rubbed his chin. “Do you think it has to do something with our new alley? The leader they’ve visited? No one else knew about the mission.” Madara was still looking around, detecting one of the burglars trying to get in over the roof of the house. “Someone’s trying to get in through the roof.” He warned.

“Let’s wait and see what they are looking for.” Touka suggested. “No matter what it is, I think the four of us can easily take them down.” With confidence she put her fits on her hips and looked at the other three people, standing next to her. “I mean we have the Hokage, the Head of the Uchiha Clan, Mito Uzumaki, the most badass Kunoichi I know, and me.” Touka grinned. 

“Whatever they are searching for, they chose the wrong house to break into.” Mito giggled quietly. It was true. Konoha’s most skilled and deadliest fighters were all together in one place, defending the Senju house. This was going to be interesting. 

“I’m going to wake Tobirama up.” Hashirama suggested, ready to leave their hiding place. He was stopped rather quickly, because Madara was holding him back, staring at a wall. “Too late. They are already down the stairs.” He looked at them with deadly red eyes. “And are heading for this room.” 

Hashirama looked like he wanted to say something but quickly became silent when he felt three people enter the room. They were lucky they could easily hide in the shadows. The older Senju felt bad for leaving his brother completely helpless and defenceless in a room full of enemies, but the only thing he could do it watch the burglars closely and intervene before they even have the chance to hurt anyone.

They all hovered quietly in the corner, trying to get them to do anything. For now, all they could hear was hushed whispering.

“Is that him?” A rough voice suddenly asked. 

“Of course, Idiot! Do you see another albino with red stripes on his face in this room?” Another annoyed voice answered, followed by a slapping sound. 

“But isn’t he the brother of the Hokage? Shouldn’t we be careful?” A third voice asked, sounding incredibly nervous and scared, his voice was shaking. He was right, they should.

All of the sudden they could detect three silhouettes entering the room. The four warriors all nodded at each other and waited. Normally Tobirama would have easily woken up the moment they surrounded the house. But this wasn’t under ordinary circumstances. His little brother depended on him and Hashirama wasn’t going to disappoint him. 

“Give me the ropes.” The man closest to Tobirama said quietly, stretching out his open and waiting hand. The second the rope landed on the man’s hand and he turned to face Tobirama, two sets of vines shot out of the ground, ripping the floor open and pieces of wood were flying everywhere. Both vines curled around the man tightly, making him scream in horror of the unknow danger and the pain. 

“Don’t kill them. We need them alive.” Hashirama said and the other three ninjas knew the fight was starting now. 

Due to the screaming of the burglar, Tobirama had awoken and his hair looked like a hurricane just went through it. He didn’t seem to comprehend what was going on, because he looked around, scrunching up his nose in confusion, when seeing the group of dark clothed men standing in the doorway, looking at the third man, surrounded by vines, which were getting tighter and tighter each second. To his left, he could see his brother who had vines shot out from the ground, while Touka, Madara and Mito took out their weapons and were ready to leap at the attackers.

“What’s going on?” He asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep. He found Madara staring at him, but quickly focussing his attention back onto the man trapped in the Jutsu. “Don’t worry, Senju! We got this! Just… uhh… go back to sleep?” Madara offered with a crooked grin on his face. Sleep? Going back to sleep? There were strangers in his brother’s house and he certainly won’t go to sleep now. Wondering, why he didn’t wake up from their foreign Chakra signatures, he checked his chakra reserves. He found them to still be pretty low. It didn’t seem like he slept that much. It’s not like he could use any of his Water Release Jutsus inside his brother’s home without destroying everything. 

The other two men seemed to get their courage back and one of them quickly did some finger seals and slammed his hands onto the ground. He mumbled something and suddenly the whole ground started to shake. The wooden floor seemed to crack open even more and the couch started to slip down a crate made out of earth, which had just been opened beneath Tobirama and the couch. Without thinking, his instincts took over and he threw himself off the couch, landing softly before his brother, just on time before the couch disappeared underground.

“That was my favourite couch, you prick!” Mito yelled and threw herself into the fight and disappeared in the doorway. Quickly Madara and Touka also took off, going after the remaining enemies. 

“Are you alright, Tobi?” Hashirama asked, after attaching the vines, keeping the man tied up, to the wall, leaving him hanging there, waiting for them to do something. Tobirama nodded and tried to search for a weapon of any sorts. “I left my armour in the kitchen earlier. How could this happen, usually I’m not this careless.” The younger Senju sighed, scratching his head, looking at his brother. “Don’t worry, just stay behind me. They shouldn’t be any problem.” Tobirama nodded at his brother’s words, still feeling quite useless in a fight, where he couldn’t intervene or help his comrades in any way.

He followed his older brother slowly through the door, passing their new prisoner. He didn’t seem familiar but something about him was off. It the hallway, the other two men stood frozen in place. One covered in seals, the other on seemed to be trapped in a Genjutsu. 

The two brothers could see some fighting going on, on the higher levels of the house. Well, a fight was a little exaggerated, because one by one fell down onto the ground because they made the mistake of looking into Madara’s and Touka’s eyes. 

After the last man fell, everything went quiet. The only thing they could hear was the creaking of the busted floor. 

“Is everyone all right? No injuries?” Hashirama asked after he had walked up the stairs and counted the bodies laying on the ground. His comrades in battle patted themselves down, checking for any injuries but they all seemed alright. 

“So, can anyone explain, what the HELL is going on?” Tobirama asked looking over his brother’s shoulder, arms crossed. “We were hoping you could answer us that question.” Mito softly spoke. “It seemed they were after you.” She added.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Another kidnapping? I bet this is because of something ‘you’ did” And at the ‘you’ he jammed his index finger into his brother’s chest. “It’s always something you’ve done, and people always think they can get revenge on ‘you’” the finger was poking against the chest again “when they kidnap ‘me’” He pointed with his finger at himself, looking his brother dead in the eye. 

“Not always!” Hashirama yelled outraged. “Remember that one time, some guys wanted to kidnap some kids, but then they’ve kidnapped you because they wanted money from Konoha in your exchange?” Hashirama asked. Madara remembered too, he had helped saving the younger Senju, even going so for as to carry him home on his back. What a time to be alive. 

“I remember, but they kidnapped ‘me’ because they thought, the Hokage, which is ‘you’, would pay anything to get his brother back!” Tobirama answered and crossed his arms again.

“Boys, stop! This “finger pointing, blaming each other game” isn’t going to work. Remember, we still have a prisoner down there.” Touka raised her hands, trying to calm down the argument. 

Tobirama sighed but nodded. “I’m sorry brother.” He apologized and looked at his brother with his puppy-dog eyes he knew his elder brother couldn’t resist. He had learned it from Hashirama after all. The Hokage laughed and pulled his little brother into a hug. “It’s ok. I’m also sorry that you always get in trouble because of me.” The hug was gentle, not bone snapping like the usual ones. This one felt special, like every emotion they felt was just translated into this hug. 

The two brothers let each other go and Hashirama quickly ruffled through Tobirama’s hair, while passing him and walking down the stairs. The younger Senju wanted to yell something after him, but he felt another two hands in his hair, ruffling it. Touka winked at him while passing him and Mito just giggled. 

“I swear, I’ll never buy you anything again!” He yelled after them, stopping in his rant, when he went another hand in his hair. It wasn’t ruffling of anything it just sat there. He turned around and looked at Madara smugly grinning at him. Madara softly started to play with his hair. “You have got delightfully soft hair, Senju. It feels nice.” He said, still toying with some strands, before the hand left his head and stopped at his cheek. Tobirama could feel his face start to heat up, knowing his face would start to become red very soon. 

“Uhh… Thank you.” Tobirama stuttered. “Your hair is also… nice.” Did he just call Madara’s hair nice? NICE? He felt himself become even redder and redder. 

“Thanks!” Madara chuckled and started to walk towards the stairs, his hand slowly leaving his cheek. What was that? Was that… affection? For Madara Uchiha? Oh no. 

He quickly ran after Madara and followed him down the stairs. When they both got back to the others, they could see Hashirama pressing his nose against the nose of their prisoner, hair flying wildly through the air and a threatening aura surrounded him. 

“I swear on everything in my life, you will tell me who sent you and what you wanted with my brother.” An Angry and protective Hashirama was definitely a scary Hashirama, Madara decided quietly. He’s got the feeling, he will need this information later. 

“Please! Don’t… don’t hurt m-me! I’m just doing this b-because my k-king would kill m-me if I’d r-refuse!” The man still in vines begged, clearly, he was terrified of Hashirama. “He w-wanted to get revenge on y-you, M-Mr. Hokage! Y-you turned d-down his d-daughter in m-marriage! So, he t-thought, he’ll j-just kidnap your b-brother and f-force you to m-marry his daughter, o-or just get him t-to marry her.” He cried, struggling in his bonds. Suddenly he turned to look in the direction of Tobirama but not directly at him. He looked behind him. 

Before Tobirama could turn around, to look behind him an arm was wrapped around his neck, pulling him away from the others. A kunai was pressed to his left side, feeling the sharp and pointy end dig into his skin. His hands shot up trying to urge the arm way. Due to the tiredness still crippling his bones and muscles he couldn’t muster up his strength to pull them away. 

“You idiot!” The man behind him screamed. Tobirama felt the man shaking behind him. “He’ll kill us for sure now, now that they know!” He yelled into his captive’s ear, making Tobirama wince and he had to press his eyes together from the headache starting to form. 

Tobirama looked at his brother who tried to negotiate with him, it wasn’t working because he could feel the kunai digging deeper and deeper into his skin, probably drawing blood. Touka, meanwhile, pushed Hashirama to the side and stood next to Madara. Tobirama quickly closed his eyes, when he saw Madara’s Sharingan spin and turn into the Mangekyou Sharingan. He also knew the look in his cousin’s face, and he was certain, what was about to happen. The second before he closed his eyes, Tobirama could see them both raise their hand and stretching their index and middle finger out. After a few seconds, the arm around him grew weaker and the kunai clattered to the ground. Quickly Tobirama turned around and backed away. 

He quietly held his side, when Madara tuned to him. “Are you alright?” Tobirama was not used to getting this kind of attention from Madara Uchiha, so he quickly cleared his throat and nodded. “Yeah… thanks.” He also threw a smile at Touka who was just about to open her mouth. She quickly smiled and nodded at him. 

“So, what are we going to do with them?” Touka asked looking at the trembling man lying on the floor. “Let’s lock them up for the night.” Hashirama suggested. “We will cover this tomorrow.” The older Senju turned to look at his brother. “Tobi, you have to go to sleep. You are exhausted.” He raised his hand, when Tobirama was about to complain. “This is not debateable. I’ll let Madara stay here with you, while Mito, Touka and I will care of these men here. He’ll watch out for you, trust me.” 

Hashirama quickly winked at Madara who grew red in seconds and the three of them quickly gathered the men up and started to leave the house in a hurry.

“Don’t do anything dirty, while I’m gone!” Hashirama yelled through the closing front door, looking at Madara with death in his eyes. 

With that the door closed.

Both men stood next to each other and Madara started giggling. Tobirama put his hand on his face and just sighed.

“What an annoyance.” He turned around. “I’ll be going to bed now.”

Madara gasped and quickly ran after Tobirama. “Aren’t you hurt? On your side? Do you want me to look at it?” He enthusiastically yelled at the other man.

“Madara, next to my brother, I’m the best healer in this village. I think I can handle a little cut.” Tobirama answered, while he watched Madara over his shoulder. Madara grinned even more and asked:

“Want company?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertisement in MY fanfic about my other fanfic called "Trust"? It's more likely than you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Foreshadowing very much?  
> I'd appreciate it if you could leave some Kudos or a Comment! It's not madatory but it helps me sleep at night! Still I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when the next update will be. Maybe tomorrow, who knows.  
> By the way I hava a [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peppsta) if you wanna yell at me :D


End file.
